9-11
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami moved to America looking for a change of scenery. Kagami works as a firefighter and Kuroko is a paid intern for a daycare. It started off as such a normal morning, a possible marriage proposal, Kuroko picking up the preschoolers, but everything changed at 8:46 am. Now stuck inside, how will Kuroko escape and will Kagami be able to save him in time? Kagakuro!
1. 7:00 am

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket!

A/N- I tried to portray as much of the 9/11 attacks as I can, as accurate as I can. Some information will be falsified to maintain the flow of the story, but the majority of the information is real. I have had this idea ever since I went to New York last year and visited ground zero. I just did not know what characters to put this story to. I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction! P.S. – If you see this () around any quotes that means that the character is speaking Japanese, If not they are speaking English. I am doing that so there are no problems with translating.

September 11th

7:00 am

The alarm clock beeped, alerting everyone in the small apartment that it was time to wake up.

On the end of the bed, Nigou sat up and stretched, yawning.

Kagami unwrapped himself from Kuroko and hit the alarm blindly, missing a few times at first. He finally turned it off and turned back to the naked man who was sleeping beside him. He kissed Kuroko's cheek. "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Kuroko's blue eyes opened. "Mmmm?"

"You got to go to work, and I have to get to the station." Kagami got out of bed and put some clothes on, including boxers.

"Are you on shit tonight?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami laughed. "Shift." He corrected.

A year ago, the two college graduates moved to New York looking for a new atmosphere. Kagami got a job as a firefighter and Kuroko worked as a paid intern for a daycare. The two got a small apartment and had adjusted comfortable to the life. Kagami's adjustment was a little smoother than Kuroko's though. Kuroko struggled with the language barrier, he knew basic English and was pretty good at it, but he was still learning. He still struggled with words he does not hear often.

"Are you on shift tonight?" Kuroko asked, trying again.

"Yeah. I have a three night stay this week." Kagami told his blue-haired lover.

"Oh…"

Kagami knew Kuroko hated the three and four night stays, he hated them too. But Kuroko hated being alone in the house with only Nigou for protection. Kagami kissed Kuroko. "Get dressed and I will make breakfast, Okay?"

"Okay." Kuroko agreed.

Kagami walked out and cooked for the two and was serving up the eggs and sausage when Kuroko came out dressed in jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a blue plaid overshirt. He looked great¸ but he still had his bed head. The blue strands were all over the place. He walked over and smoothed the strands down.

("What's for breakfast?") Kuroko asked.

Kagami gave Kuroko a stern look.

("Sorry.") Kuroko cleared his throat and tried again. "What's for breakfast?"

Kuroko was studying to officially be a teacher in America, but to do so he has to score a perfect on his language comprehension test. So Kagami, to help Kuroko, banned Japanese in the house.

"Eggs, sausage, and toast." Kagami said and served Kuroko his plate.

"How did you ever learn English?"

Kagami laughed. "Lots of practice."

Kuroko turned on the news and watched the television. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day." Kuroko said, looking at the weather report.

Kagami sat beside Kuroko with his plate that was piled with more eggs and sausage than Kuroko's plate. He gave Kuroko a set of chopsticks and sat beside him and dug in with his fork and knife.

Kuroko ate most of his breakfast and then gave the rest to Kagami. He put on an apron and began to wash the dishes.

Kagami looked at Kuroko, whose back was to the red-head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an engagement ring, it was beautiful. The silver band held a small blue sapphire and three small diamonds circled around it on each side. It reminded Kagami of Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko turned around and grabbed Kagami's empty plate to wash, making Kagami flip and stuff the ring back into his pocket.

Not noticing, Kuroko continued to wash the dishes.

Kagami got up and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, resting his chin on top of the silky blue hair. Kuroko was so small. Kagami always felt like he would accidently crush him or hurt him in anyway, but then he always remembered that Kuroko played basketball. If you could play basketball, you definitely knew how to take a beating.

Kuroko looked up and kissed Kagami's chin.

"So, when I get back let's have a date night." Kagami suggested.

"That sounds nice." Kuroko admitted.

"Some dinner, a movie, dancing, a walk, I don't know its whatever you want really, and maybe some…." Kagami's fingers trailed down Kuroko's waist. "Sex?"

Kuroko sighed. "You already want more after last night?"

"I always want more." Kagami smirked and picked Kuroko up and set him on the counter, he did not care if Kuroko's hands were all sudsy. He just wanted Kuroko's lips against his. The two kissed passionately, Kuroko had his arms wrapped around Kagami's neck as Kagami's own hands were wandering up Kuroko's shirt.

Nigou barked when Kagami's cell phone buzzed from an incoming text message.

Kuroko and Kagami looked up.

"What time is it?" Kuroko asked, still dazed a bit from the passionate make-out session. He noticed the time 7:45. Kuroko jumped off the counter and rushed to finish getting ready, he was going to be late!

Kuroko brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, grabbing his messenger bag and sliding on his shoes. "Love you, bye!" Kuroko said, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Kagami's cheek before turning to leave.

"Wait." Kagami said, stopping him.

"What?"

"Forgetting something?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko was confused. He looked at the counter to see his reading glasses and his security pass to get into the world trade center to pick up some of the kids for daycare. He grabbed his things. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now get out of here."

"Love you. Be safe. If you forget anything, text me, I will bring it to you to the station tonight!" Kuroko said and ran out.


	2. 8:00 am

September 11th

8:00 am

Kuroko had missed his 8:00 subway ride, so he had to wait for the second one. Kuroko boarded as soon as it pulled into the station and he looked down at his watch 8:15, he would be at the trade center around 8:30 and have all the kids picked up before 9:00 to get them to school before the actual classes start at 9:30.

The daycare Kuroko worked at had classes and activities all day long. It was designed for busy New York parents that did not want to go through the hassle of finding a nanny to take care of their kids. Some daycare workers had to go pick up kids at specific drop off locations. Kuroko was in charge of the drop-off at the world trade center. Kuroko had 5 charges, Jimmy, Racheal, Will, Ashley, and Sarah.

The subway rolled to a stop and he got off and walked. He walked to the world trade center and showed his security pass to the guard on duty.

The guard let him by with no problem and Kuroko took the elevator to the 92nd floor. He walked up to the receptionist desk and where the receptionist, Brianna, was on the phone. When she was finished with the call, she looked at her computer and began typing some report.

"Ummm… Hello Miss Brianna."

Brianna jumped and looked at Kuroko. "Kuroko, I did not notice you come in. I'm sorry." She quickly paged her boss. "Mr. Tetsuya is here."

"I am sending Jimmy and Racheal down now." Mrs. Stein replied.

Jimmy and Racheal were twins; both had black hair, brown eyes, and were horribly mischievous.

The door opened and the two preschoolers ran out. They hugged Kuroko's legs.

"Ready to go?" Kuroko asked.

The two nodded.

Kuroko continued his normal morning routine of picking up the kids.

Will was a little book-lover, though he could barely read. He had blonde hair with sky blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Ashley always had her curly red hair in a pony tail, she was very girly and always wore shirts and dresses when given the chance. Sarah was African American, she wore her black hair in little braids and had the brightest smile of the group, she always wore bright yellow or neon colors which made her pop out from a distance.

"So, who did their coloring project?" Kuroko asked, trying to make conversation as they walked down the hall to go to the elevator.

"I did!" They basically screamed in unison.

"That's…"

The building shook for a second.

Living in Japan his whole life, Kuroko blew it off, thinking it was just an earthquake.

"What was that?" Will asked, scared.

That was when Kuroko had to reorganize his thinking; New York is very far from a tectonic plate. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. He watched everyone get up from their desks and walked over to their desk.

Kuroko led the five over. "Excuse me," Kuroko asked a woman, "What just happened?"

"A plane, it just… crashed." She said, as they watched the black smoke billowed out of the skyscraper.

The intercom came on. "Can I have your attention please? May I have your attention please?"

Everyone grew quiet in anticipation.

"Due to the emergency outside, we ask that everyone remain inside the building until the emergency unit gives us an all clear. 911 has been dispatched and the problem will be quickly resolved. Once again, we ask that everyone stay inside the building until we are given the all clear." The intercom clicked off.

The five kids looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko took a deep breath.

"We are going to stay here for a bit guys." Kuroko pulled out a box of crayons from his messenger bag, "Let's color." Kuroko had the kids sit on the floor, somewhere out of the way and got some paper for them to draw on. He took another peak outside the window at the billowing smoke emanating from the building, hoping that everything was okay.


	3. 9:00 am

A/N: I am not calling this a crossover, even though I should because I already established it as a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. I am using some free characters in my au, they are not main characters, but they are important, maybe I will change it to being a crossover, maybe not. I will see. I hope you enjoy!

9:00 am

Kagami and his friend, Makoto, played street ball on a court behind the fire station. It was a typical day, no reports called in all day.

Makoto was very similar to Kagami, which was probably why they got along so well. Makoto and his boyfriend, Haru, moved to America from Japan about 2 years ago. Haru was a swim instructor and worked at the university, training the swim team while Makoto worked at the fire station. Kuroko and Haru were friends as well. The two couples even went on a few double dates together.

"I am going to ask him." Kagami said as scored a lay-up.

"Wait, what?" Makoto asked.

Kagami set down his basketball and pulled out the ring from his pocket. He opened the little black box to show Makoto the engagement ring.

"Wow." Makoto whistled as he looked it over.

"Do you think it's good enough."

"Oh yeah. Wow. When Haru finds out, he is going to pester me about getting married too."

Kagami laughed.

"So, how are you going to ask him?"

Kagami did not know." I was just going to ask him when I thought the moment was right." He shrugged and put the ring back in his pocket.

Charlie, another firefighter friend ran out, "Makoto, Kagami! Suit up!"

The two jogged inside.

"What's the emergency?" Makoto asked as they followed him in and started to put their uniform on.

"A plane crashed into the world trade center."

"Isn't that a bit out of our district?" Makoto asked.

"They are calling in backup, apparently it is very bad." Charlie explained.

Kagami was pale, and Makoto noticed. "You okay?"

"The trade center, which tower was hit?"

"The north tower." Charlie answered.

"What about the south tower?" Kagami asked.

"It's perfectly fine."

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief and set the ring in his bag and closed his locker, carrying his bag with him. "Let's go."

####

Kuroko was still drawing with the kids. He could hear sirens blare in the distance.

The intercom came on again. "May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? We ask that everyone please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

Everyone got up and rushed to the elevators.

Kuroko stood and cleaned up. "We are taking the stairs guys."

The kids followed Kuroko and they walked down the stairs, suddenly the whole building shook. The kids fell and so did Kuroko, busting his head against the concrete banister.

Will had a badly scrapped knee and Racheal scrapped her hands when she fell. Kuroko on the otherhand, had blood oozing down his forehead. Kuroko tried to put pressure on the wound.

Sarah gave her jacket to Kuroko and he held it to his bleeding forehead.

"Thank you. Is everyone okay?"

Racheal and Will nodded despite their scrapped knees and hands, they just wanted to get out of there.

"What happened?" Racheal asked.

Kuroko stood up slowly. "I am pretty sure another plane hit the towers. Come on guys, we are going to walk as fast as we can; we have to get out of the south tower. Everyone hold onto the banister." He instructed as they began their descent.

####

It was hell on Earth. Kagami's team did not know where to start. Both of the towers were billowing black smoke. He looked at the South tower. "Everyone evacuated before the crash, right?" Kagami asked a firefighter from a different district.

"Not at all, they barely got a warning."

This was personal now, he had a horrible feeling. Kagami snuck back to the firetruck and picked up his cellphone out of his bag and speed dialed his number 1 contact and listened as his cell dialed Kuroko's.

####

Kuroko and the kids his a dead end, their stairwell was completely destroyed. "We have to back track and take stairwell B." His phone started to buzz in his bag.

The children looked at him as he pulled out his cell and answered it.

"Kaga…" Kuroko started, but was cut off.

"Where are you?!" Kagami demanded.

"I'm in the South Tower."

####

Those words rang in Kagami's ears. He looked up at the billowing tower and cursed. "Where are you exactly?"

"We are in stairwell A on Floor 84."

Kagami estimated the height. "Kuroko, that is about where the plane crashed. Stairwell A is probably completely blocked. Now listen carefully to me. Stairwell B might still be unaffected by the crash, but you need to get to it. The planes are smoking really bad, cover your mouths with something when you are moving from stairwell to stairwell. Try not to breathe any of that smoke in. I will meet you somewhere in stairwell B. Is anyone in your group hurt from the crash?"

"No, just some scrapped knees." Kuroko answered.

"Mr. Tetsuya hit his head!" Sarah loud enough over the phone, so Kagami could hear.

"Kuroko, how hard did you hit your head?"

####

Kuroko looked at Sarah's jacket, it was soaked in blood. "I am going to need stitches."

"You are okay, right?"

"Yes. We need to move, I will meet you in the stairwell."

"I love you." Kagami said.

Kuroko looked at the kids and tried to hide saying, "I love you too." He then hung up.

Kuroko got everyone a cloth to cover their mouths, and opened the door. Black smoke greeted them. The room was on fire. Kuroko led the kids away from the fire, toward stairwell B. They found stairwell B and continued moving.

"Will Mr. Tetsuya save us?"

Kuroko was confused by Racheal's question. "Wait, what?"

"Mr. Tetsuya, the man on the phone."

"Oh. No, guy. Kagami and I are not married. We are not currently looking to get married either."

"What?!" The girls gasped.

"You two sounded like my mommy and daddy." Will argued.

"Guys, his name is Kagami and he is my boyfriend, nothing more."

The kids made kissy faces.

"Focus, we are trying to escape." Kuroko said.

"We just want something to get our minds off now."

Kuroko completely understood that. "I meet him playing basketball."

"How long have you two been together?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Around 8 years."

"That's older than us!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Kuroko laughed. "Yeah. We have been together a long time."

"Why don't you get married then?" Sarah asked.

"We are afraid of commitment I guess… I don't know." Kuroko sighed.

They all stopped when they heard a cracking noise.

"Hurry." Kuroko ordered and rushed them ahead.

There was a crash, the building was losing its support.

Kuroko and the kids ran. He looked at the level they were on, 17. They were so close. They turned the corner and came to a pocket of people of around 20. The passageway was blocked. "Damn." He whispered.

A man looked at the group. "There are kids back here. Let's see if they can get through."

Kuroko was confused, but the crowd let him escort the kids to the blockade.

There was a small hole, big enough for a child to slip through. It was perfect.

"Kids, leave your bags here." Kuroko instructed. "Climb here and run to safety, do not stop running until you are out of this building. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Also, when you get out, look for a fire fighter named Kagami, tell him that there are people trapped on the 17th floor." Kuroko helped them climb through and waited in the dark with everyone else.

####

Kagami pulled out hundreds of people, trying to get to Kuroko, but every single time, something had prevented him. Now he was carrying an elderly woman to an ambulance, she had a broken leg and she was hyperventilating. He turned and saw kids running out of the tower.

"Kagami!" They yelled. "Kagami!"

He jogged over.

"Mr. Kagami, are you Mr. Tetsuya's boyfriend." A little black girl asked, he thought he remembered her name as Sarah. Kuroko liked to talk about the kids a lot.

"Yeah." He said.

"Mr. Tetsuya told us to tell you, that he needs help. He is stuck on the 17th floor with a few other people. "

Kagami nodded. "Thank you. Go find a police officer, you did good kids."

The kids gasped and pointed behind him.

He turned and his heart stopped as he watched the south tower cave in on itself.


	4. 10:00 am

10:00 am

Kuroko opened his eyes and tried to look around, it was so dark. He coughed and shut his eyes as something got in them. He had no idea if it was blood from his forehead or dust. Did the building collapse? He tried to move, but he was pinned down. He tried to pull himself out from under the pillar; he knew he was tiny enough to squeeze through. The second he pulled an immense pain shot through his body. He screamed out, but his scream was a hoarse cough as he choked on dust. "Please, anyone?" He said, but came out as a mere whisper. "Please. Help me."

####

Kagami led a search dog through the rubble; most of what they found was only remains. They had yet to find anyone who actually survived the tower cave in. It was getting worse; the north tower had jumpers, people choosing to fall to their death instead of burning. It was horrible to watch and Kagami choose not to. He had to focus on Kuroko. He was not leaving the site until he at least found a body to bury. There was a loud crack and he turned and watched the north tower shift. Crap! He quickly took the dog to hide behind a slab of concrete from the rubble of the south tower. The rubble was covered in a new blanket of dust as the north tower joined its twin on the ground. He walked out to see the damage after everything was settled. He looked around in amazement, the towers had fallen.


	5. 11:00 pm

A/N: ( ) – Means they are talking in Japanese.

11:00 pm

News reporters and photographers were still all over the place, after exclusive pictures for tomorrow's papers and tabloids. The police and fire forces had been working all day long, and were disheartened. They only found a few still alive after the fall, some beyond saving. At around noon earlier, they had found 14 survivors in stairwell B of the north tower which gave everyone a little hope. But everything after that was a downward slope.

The police, firefighters, EMTs, and volunteers were working restlessly.

Kagami worked all day; sifting through rubble, walking a search dog, scrapping up remains of crushed victims. Makoto made him take breaks and supervised him. Kagami's eyes looked dead, all hope drained from him. He had slowly come to terms about Kuroko over the last 12 hours.

Kagami sat on a ledge of cement, drinking some water as he watched the scene of emergency workers scouring the rubble with flashlights and search dogs. "He is dead, Makoto."

"You don't know that." Makoto said.

"We have found no one alive since those 14 this afternoon, well, no one who lived long enough to get to an ambulance."

"That means nothing." Makoto said.

"I feel like my world is falling apart."

Makoto did not know what Kagami was feeling; his lover was at home, safe. Kagami's lover though… it would surprise him if Kuroko did survive the fall. "We will find him."

"But will he be alive?" Kagami asked.

Makoto was silent.

Kagami stood up, his break was over as far as he was concerned. He was going back to work.

####

It was so dark, but for a second, a faint light brushed over Kuroko's face. "Help?" He coughed a hoarse whisper. "Help!"

####

Kagami heard a search dog bark, they found another body. Kagami went back to work and suddenly there were shouts. Kagami looked up and he watched as two EMTs carried over a stretcher. Curious to see if they needed help, he walked over.

"How is his condition?" An EMT asked the police officer who was with the victim, comforting him.

"Barely conscious, a lot of blood loss." The officer answered.

The EMTs took over and the cop stepped back to give them room and wait for their orders, stepping out of the way for Kagami to see the victim.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko was in a hole, with a pole over him, but he could see his blue hair, he could notice it anywhere.

Kuroko's vision was blurry from blood loss and he was shaking uncontrollably. "Kaga…mi?" He asked in a hoarse voice as blood dribbled down his chin.

"Hi Kuroko, I'm here. I got you." Kagami promised and gently kissed the top of Kuroko's head.

"Broken arm, head trauma, possible internal bleeding," An EMT listed off, but the two were not listening.

"I love you." Kagami whispered to Kuroko and held Kuroko's hand.

"I love you too." Kuroko coughed.

"Do you know this man?" An EMT asked Kagami.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good, We need you to do something."

"What?" Kagami asked, ready to help Kuroko.

The EMT's voice got low so only Kagami could hear. "His right leg was completely destroyed by rubble in the fall. We are going to amputate it. It will unpin him and we can then slide him out from underneath the pillar and rush him to the hospital. But we need you to focus his attention onto you."

Kagami nodded. "I can do that." Kagami returned his attention to Kuroko. "Hey."

("Hi.") Kuroko was scared, so he was reverting back to his native language.

The EMTs pulled out an electric saw, capable of cutting through bone.

Kagami looked back at Kuroko. (" Kuroko, I've been wanting to ask you something.")

Kuroko looked at the EMT get in the hole with him with a device in his hands.

("Hey, look at me. Focus on me.")

("What are they doing?") Kuroko asked.

("They are trying to get you out. Kuroko, would you marry me?") Kagami asked.

("Are you proposing?") Kuroko asked, confused.

("Yes.") Kagami admitted.

A tear fell down Kurko's cheek. ("I will marry you.")

Kagami heard them turn the saw on. He held Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko screamed a hoarse cry in pain.

("It's okay. It's okay.") Kagami cooed, trying to comfort Kuroko.

The saw turned off and Kagami watched the EMTs tie off his bleeding stump.

"We need help lifting him out." An EMT said.

Kagami got in the hole with Kuroko. ("Tell me if I am hurting you.")

("I will.")

Kagami gently lifted his little fiancé up to the medics.

The EMTs strapped Kuroko to the stretcher, and carried him to an ambulance.

Kagami followed, not caring about his job. His job was a future husband came first. He got in the ambulance with Kuroko as they hooked him up to an oxygen mask, heart monitor, and gave him some pain killers. Kagami gently held Kuroko's hand as they rode to the hospital.

The medic wrapped Kuroko's bleeding head and fastened his broken arm still.

Kagami pushed a strand of a blood-covered blue strand of hair from Kuroko's blue eyes. "Kuroko Tetsuya Taiga."

Kuroko smiled. He just wanted to sleep.

The medics were quick at the hospital and moved Kuroko to a gurney.

A nurse stopped Kagami in the hall as they rolled Kuroko into an operating room.

"Let me through, he is my fiancé!"

"I can't. He needs an operation to clean up that leg of his. I am afraid that you will have to wait in the waiting area until the Doctor says he is ready."

Kagami paced the waiting room and eventually calmed down enough to sit down; he tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the doors to the operating room that said, 'authorized personnel only'.

Tears finally fell down his face, for the first time all day, he knew. Kuroko was okay. Kuroko was alive.


	6. 5:00 am September 12th

September 12th

5:00 am

Kagami sat in a chair in the waiting room; he had been there all night. He did not sleep as he waited for the Doctor.

Makoto had sent Haru to drop off Kagami's bag at the hospital. Along the way, Haru grabbed some food for the firefighter and kept him company for a bit; trying to help him through the long night.

Kagami's bag had some clean clothes, his cell phone, Kuroko's engagement ring, and the food Haru brought. He took out his cellphone and looked at the background image. The picture was of Kuroko and he was holding a basketball, smiling. Kagami smiled as he looked at the picture, he loved it.

After hours of waiting, the Doctor finally stepped out. "Mr. Kagami."

Kagami stood and rushed over. "Yes? How is he? How bad was it? Can I see him?"

"One question at a time."

"How is he?" Kagami asked.

"He is a fighter," The Doctor said as he led Kagami back. The Doctor looked at a file in his hands. "He has a slight concussion; around 150 stitches were needed to fix his head. His left arm had a compound fracture. He had a bit of internal bleeding which has been stopped. And finally, his right leg has been properly amputated, cleaned, and bandaged up. This has been a very traumatic event for him." The Doctor said. "I suggest finding a good psychologist sometime in the near future."

Kagami nodded, he would look into it. "When can I see him?"

The Doctor opened a door and led Kagami inside.

Kuroko was sleeping in a bed, hooked up to a heart monitor.

"He is just resting."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to tend to my other patients. Call me if he is in pain."

"Thanks." Kagami said as the Doctor left the room.

Kagami pulled up a chair and sat beside Kuroko.

Kuroko's left arm was in a cast and he could see the odd indention of the bed sheets where Kuroko's missing leg should be. He looked at his sleeping fiancé, he looked so peaceful.

Kagami yawned and laid his head down. He was just going to rest his eyes for a while.

####

Kagami felt the soft touch of someone running their fingers through his hair. It was slow and continuous, only one person ran their fingers like that through his hair. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes and his heart back flipped a little in his chest. "You're awake."

"I am." Kuroko smiled softly.

"You're okay."

Kuroko laughed softly. "I am that too."

Kagami gently kissed Kuroko. "Thank god."

"Kagami, I love you."

Kagami kissed Kuroko again. "I love you too, but don't you ever scare me like that again."

Kuroko smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I promise."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

September 11th 2002

7:00 am

The alarm rang, trying to wake everyone in the house.

Nigou yawned and jumped off the bed.

Kagami tried to hit the alarm clock and eventually got it. He turned to his still sleeping husband. Kagami cuddled up to him and gently kissed the bare skin on his husband's shoulder. The only thing his husband was wearing right now was his wedding ring. "Wake up sleepy head."

Kuroko's blue eyes opened and he propped himself up in bed.

Kagami laughed and tried to smooth down Kuroko's bed head. "First day as a fully certified teacher."

Kuroko looked at the time, "You woke me up an hour early for that?" He asked and turned over in bed to attempt to go back to sleep.

Being a fully certified teacher meant that he did not have to pick up kids, he could just go to school, which did not start until 9.

"Well, that was not the only reason." Kagami said as he felt along Kuroko's hips.

Kuroko turned in bed and looked up at Kagami. "One round." He clarified. "That's it."

Kagami nodded, he understood and took it as an invitation to begin ravaging his husband's body. He showered Kuroko with kisses and nipped at his bare skin, making Kuroko shiver.

Kagami pushed the sheets off of them and kissed Kuroko's body. He loved about everywhere one could love, even showering Kuroko's stump with kisses.

Ever since that day, Kuroko was not very secure about his stump, so Kagami liked to assure him that he loved him.

"Are we going to have sex or not?" Kuroko asked, impatient. He wanted it just as bad, if not more, than Kagami.

**Warning! Lemon ahead! If you do not want to read, skip to next bold print!**

Kagami held Kuroko closed and got ready, lubricating. Kagami pushed in and let Kuroko adjust.

When Kuroko was ready, he wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, that was always Kagami's cue to go.

Kagami thrust as Kuroko moaned, both in ecstasy. Kagami changed Kuroko's position to on his knees. Kagami helped support him on his right side as he thrust so Kuroko would not fall. He pumped Kuroko's member, like he was trying to milk him.

Kuroko moaned and orgasmed into Kagami's hand, making Kagami release into Kuroko. Kagami pulled out and laid there with his husband as they panted.

Kagami picked his husband's hand up and kissed it. "We both need a shower. Want to join me?" He panted.

"Yeah, give me a second." Kuroko sat up and grabbed his crutches from beside the bed.

Kagami took Kuroko's crutches away and picked Kuroko up. He carried him to the bathroom and set him on the counter as he prepped the shower.

They use to complain that their shower was too small to make love in. It still was too small, but what was making it small was a ledge that Kuroko now used to sit and bath on. It was perfect. Kuroko sat on the ledge and Kagami stood to bathe.

Kagami helped Kuroko into the shower and they bathed, making out just a little under the hot streaming water of the showerhead.

After their shower, they cleaned up and got dressed.

Kagami made some toast after he finished dressing and turned the news on. They were having a memorial service. It had been a year since that day. He heard Kuroko come out of their room and he quickly turned it off.

Kuroko took a bit longer to get dressed, but that was because he insisted on dressing himself. He walked out on his crutches, he wore khaki pants, a stripped blue and white shirt, a blue cover shirt, he had on his blue reading glasses, and his new tan messenger bag. "You can turn the tv back on. It won't upset me. I know what day it is."

Kagami turned the tv on and sat with Kuroko as he ate some toast. Kuroko eventually stood, he needed to get to school.

Kagami walked him to the door. "Be safe, got your subway pass?"

"Yeah."

"If you need anything call me. I will run it over to you. Don't stress about it. I love you." Kagami said and kissed Kuroko.

"I love you too." He said and walked out.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I am happy that you liked my fanfiction. I was really sad to see this one end. That is why I made a small oneshot to follow this up. It is called 'Adjustments' and should be up soon. I have a request for another oneshot someone had sent in. If you are interested in wanting me to write something, please feel free to pm. If you look up my author page, you can see I do a wide range of fandoms, if you want me to do something and you don't know if I am in the fandom, just ask me. I like to do requests around Christmas time for my followers, which includes a lot of updates. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!


End file.
